Birthday Love
by babygaaralover
Summary: This in Honor of Kadota's Birthday, which was 9/15. I completely forgot to put this up last week. So... HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOTACHIN!


The date was 9/15/12... Shizuo stared at his calendar in wonder as to why he had the day circled in a heart shape. Then it hit him... "Kadota's birthday!" he shouted, what was he thinking he had to do something for his best friend. But the problem was Kadota would be hard to shop for. He doesn't like flashy things like clothes or jewelry. Wait jewelry would be nice as long as it's not to flashy, a simple ring. "That's it!" Shizuo headed out the door to the nearest jewelry shop.

On the way he bumped into Walker and Erika. "Hey Shizu-Shizu you know who's birthday it is right." Erika smiled slyly.

"Yeah I do... where is the birthday boy?" Shizuo looked around.

"Ah we ordered Kadota-san to relax today at home, but make sure to be at his apartment at 5:00pm we all are going over to party." Walker started to dance with Erika.

"Ah yeah I'll be there." Shizuo kind of scooted away from the dancing pair... people were starting to stare. Shizuo quickly made it to a jewelry shop. He looked through all the glass boxes, and sighed, all of these were too flashy. _'Now that I think about it, he doesn't really wear jewelry. Let alone a ring on his finger.'_

The owner came up to the frustrated looking blonde, with a sway in his hips. "Well what brings the famous Hawejima Shizuo to my shop?"

Shizuo looked at the drag queen like man; he had short blonde hair, with three peircings in his ears. He had a ring on each finger and plenty of bracelets on each wrist. He was slim and had that womanly curve about him, wearing some tight jeans and a black zipper vest. Shizuo shook his head and scratched his neck getting a little embarrassed. "Well you see today is a special day for a friend of mine... It's his birthday and."

"Oooohhh! and your here to get a splendid gift right?" The owner clasped his hands together.

"Yes... but he doesn't really like any thing flashy, and I wanted to get him a ring... but he doesn't really wear any." Shizuo sighed again... "I really don't know what to get him."

The owner put a finger to his lips in thought... "Is he a special friend to you? How long have you known each other?"

"Well since High School, he is... well one of the first few people who treated me like I wasn't a monster." Shizuo had a slight tinge of pink dust his cheeks.

"Hhhmmmmm... since high school... tell me have you ever given him a gift before?"

"Well yeah when we graduated I gave him one of my buttons off my uniform."

"You did! Which one?"

"The second one... why" Shizuo looked puzzled

The owner just smiled..."you say he is a special friend to you right."

"Well yeah... didn't I say that?" Shizuo was now a little irritated.

"Tell me... if this special friend of yours, were to be in trouble... say held for ransom... or was about to deflowered by a gang on yakuza for pleasure. What would you do?"

"What kind of question is that?" Shizuo snapped

"If you answer this question I may be able to help get the perfect present for your friend." The owner leaned on his hands lacing his fingers together.

"I... Would do anything to save him... no matter what happens I will always protect him!" Shizuo breathed heavily after giving his answer.

The owner chuckled... "Well put Mr. Hawejima... Well put. I believe I have something for you. Come back in an hour in a half so I can engrave something for you.

"Really you think he will..."

"Oh yes... especially if you give it to him." the owner headed towards the back to get to work.

Shizuo headed out the door with a smile on his face... and decided to relax at a nearby cafe while he waited. He sat down and ordered a huge sundae.

"He gave you his second button..." a girl behind him squealed.

"Yes sempai gave it me... you know that saying right."

"Yeah about the second button being close to his heart; that means he loves you right."

"Yup and that I will always be in his heart."

Shizuo nearly choked on a spoon full of his sundae, as he listened to the girls behind him. _'Was that really true?! Now that I think about it Kadota was blushing slightly when I gave him that button.'_ Shizuo stared at his sundae in shock.

"Hey I have a picture of him sleeping when we went on summer vacation together... want to see."

"Awe he looks cute when he's sleeping."

Shizuo pulled out his phone and stared at the picture that greeted him... Kadota's sleeping face from this past summer. Shizuo had won a jackpot prize for two at a hot spring resort... So he took Kadota. Shizuo blushed slightly... _'He does look kind of cute when he sleeps.'_ Shizuo flipped through the pictures on his phone, they were mostly of Kadota and himself. "Wait this one is a video." Shizuo played the video; it was them in their resort room at the beach. Shizuo could obviously tell that he was straddling Kadota hips, and tickling him. Kadota was giggling and squirming. "Shihiihihizu stahahahahap... I... eep! I take it back... I take it baahahahahahahahack" Kadota was cute when he squeaks between giggles. Shizuo closed his phone... did this mean that he loved Kadota... or was he completely obsessed with him? Shizuo grabbed his head in frustration, at this.

After he managed to finish eating his sundae, he walked slowly back to the Jewelry shop. He was mainly in thought about Kadota, and how he felt. _'I do like him but…' _Shizuo's thoughts trailed of as he opened the door.

"Right on time Mr. Hawejima… what's on your mind."

Shizuo looked at the owner, then scratched the back of his neck… "Is it true about the second button being close to your heart?"

"Yes it is…. Why are we asking this question?"

"Then does that mean I am in love with….." Shizuo trailed off

The owner came over with a box and opened it for Shizuo to look at. Shizuo eyes widened at the three rings, they had been polished nicely. The one on the right was gold and the one on the left was silver. The middle one seemed to be intertwined with both sliver and gold with a small diamond in the middle of it. All thee rings were strung on a silver chain to wear around ones neck. "Wow this is fantastic…."

"Yes it is… are you still going to give it to him?"

"Well yeah he's… he's…"

The owner closed the box and wrapped a red bow around it. "Is there going to be a party for him?"

"Yeah…."

"Here" the owner handed the box to him, "Show up a few hours later… to give you some time to think. Think about all the times you have been with him, how it feels when you are near him. Just take some time and think." The owner smiled

Shizuo smiled at the advice, "thank you, how much?"

"That will be 50,000 yen" the owner smiled

"Ahh… 50,000 yen" Shizuo paled

"Don't worry I do take monthly payment plans, that's how I really get my business… how does 5,000 yen a month sound?"

"That's perfect!" Shizuo smiled brightly the owner printed out a contract, and Shizuo paid him 10,000 yen up front. "Thank for this."

"Your welcome, just to let you know this is one of a kind, my own design know doubt… I hope everything works out for you."

"Yeah… thanks again!" Shizuo headed out the shop, he walked over to a park and sat down on the bench and lit a cigarette. _'Think about how I feel…. I feel calm…. Relaxed….happy.'_ Shizuo smiled around his cig.

* * *

\(0.0)/ \(0.0)/

* * *

Kadota was cleaning up his apartment; he smiled as he remembered three hour ago.

The door bell rang at 5:00pm, Kadota opened the door and… BANGBANGBANG….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone shouted as the confetti fell everywhere. He had a feeling it was all Erika's doing, seeing as she was smiling to brightly. Mikado, Kida, Anri, Saika, Togusa, Walker and even Simon was there. He brought over sushi to celebrate with. Izaya even showed up, giving him a birthday kiss; that was uncalled for. All in all the party was great, everyone had fun, but of course he was left to clean up the mess.

Kadota put the rest of his birthday cake in the fridge… he sat down with a sigh and tea _'I wonder where Shizuo is?' _his thoughts were put aside as the door bell rang. He got up and looked at the wall clock it read 8:45pm. "Who could that be?" Kadota opened the door to a smiling blonde haired man, who he knew all to well. "Shizuo!"

"Hey… Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks…. But why are you so late?" Kadota stepped to the side to let Shizuo in."

"I just was doing something important and time got away from me." Shizuo slipped of his shoes and headed towards the couch to sit down. He was actually nervous for what he was about to do.

Kadota sat beside him, "What was so important?"

"You…" Shizuo smiled towards his friend.

"M-me…" Kadota blushed slightly "you don't have to look for a gift for me Shizu."

"Yes… yes I do." Shizuo handed the brunette the box tied with a ribbon. "Here… Happy Birthday Kadota and…" Shizuo leaned closer to kiss his now blushing friend. "I love you."

Kadota's blushed became redder at these words, as he placed the box on the table and kissed Shizuo again and smiled. "You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck now sitting in the blondes lap having a very heated make out session.

Shizuo grunted…." Wait…." He grabbed the box… "Please open it."

Kadota opened the box and stared shocked at the three rings, he picked all three up and held them close together to read the engravement. _'I will love always now and forever' _Kadota kissed Shizuo's forehead. 'Thank you Shizu this was the perfect gift to get from my boyfriend."

Shizuo blushed at the word, and kiss Kadota's hands "Happy birthday my love."

* * *

\(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/

* * *

BGL: I could just kick myself for forgetting Kadota's birthday. AND IT WAS LAST MONTH DAHMIT! (Bangs head against a wall) HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY DOTACHIN! R&R PLEASE PEOPLE!


End file.
